comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Gibson (Earth-2096)
History Early Childhood The Man in the Yellow Suit Living with Uncle Marcus High School "Americana" Move to LA Return to Central City CCPD Working with Hawkeye The Particle Accelerator Explosion Coma Waking Up Power Development Studies at S.T.A.R. Labs Rise of the Mist Becoming the Flash Enter Captain Cold Gallery Drake Gibson (2096).jpg|Drake Gibson Drake as Fred Aaron (2096).jpg|Drake as "Fred Aaron" in the school play "Americana" Drake as Daniel Banks (2096).jpg|Drake as "Daniel Banks" in the pilot for "Boys" Drake discovers his powers (2096).png|Drake first discovers his powers Drake with his dad (2096).jpg|Drake visiting his father in prison Team Flash (2096).jpg|Drake with Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramone, and Dr. Harrison Wells Flash running (2096).png|Flash running The Flash's First Costume (2096).jpg|Flash's First Costume Flash's Dark Reflection (2096).jpg|Drake's inner demon "Dark Flash" Trivia *Drake was born on February 26th, 1993. **He is a Pisces. *The name "Drake" means "Dragon" or "Snake". The surname "Gibson" is Scottish, but is derived from the German name "Gislebert", with "Gisle" meaning hostage or noble youth, and "Behrt" meaning bright and famous. **His middle name, David, is Hebrew and means "Darling" or "Beloved". *Drake can perceive time as if everything is completely frozen. *Before ever even meeting Eliza Bailey, Drake had a dream about her, and she was a combination of everything Drake loved and looked for in a woman, and when he met her he couldn't believe that she was real. *When Drake lived in LA he starred in the TV pilot of a show called "Boys", in which he played a character named Daniel Banks. The pilot was not picked up, but Drake's acting was one of the few positive reviews of the pilot. *Since becoming the Flash he has abandoned his dream of being an actor and describes himself as a "Full-time superhero", despite being a forensic scientist and technically working at S.T.A.R. Labs. *The original Flash suit had inverted colors, but Drake refused to wear it because it looked too much like the suit his mother's killer wore. *Drake's favorite band is Blink 182. *Drake's favorite show was How I Met Your Mother. He absolutely despise the ending of the show. **His favorite actress was Cristin Milioti, who played the titular "Mother". He got to meet her and work with her for the pilot of "Boys". *Drake's favorite movie is either The Wolf of Wall Street or Birdman. *Drake lost his virginity to his High School girlfriend, Adrian Caraway, when he was 15. *Drake's best friend is Andrew Scott, who he acted with in High School. But Flash's best friend is Kyle Rayner. *Lance Hunter has said that the Flash has saved the world on multiple occasions. However, what he didn't tell Team Flash was that he was never heard from after 2040. *In High School Drake always told himself that if his acting career didn't work out he would work at Stark Industries. But he ended up becoming a forensic scientist and somewhat works at S.T.A.R. Labs. *Drake was a founding member of the Justice Society. He is the only one that knows about Batman's contingency plans against the Society, but he hasn't said anything about it to Thomas. *Drake doesn't drink alcohol, but he occasionally smokes marijuana. *Drake has said that if a movie about him is ever made, he wants to be played by Grant Gustin. *''More to be added...'' Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-2096 Category:Super Speed Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Scientists Category:Acting Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Phasing Category:Time Travel Category:Universe Travel Category:Team Flash (Earth-2096) Category:Versions of Flash Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Original Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-2096)